


Musician Dean and Other Comment Fic Outtakes (Tinker Bell/Finding Home 'verse)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [27]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Berkeley Era, Berkeley Outtakes, College Student Dean, Comment Fic, Gen, Musician Dean Winchester, Outtakes, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Side Quest Fills, Student Dean, University of California Berkeley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: What it says on the tin. Winchester had a brief period of time when he had a pretty easy time of it learning music. He came to discover this talent had somewhat otherworldly origins, not all of them good. These little bits of fic are from the in-between time, before he realizes. I'll put as many of these here as get prompted out of me. Can be read as stand-alones.





	1. At the Party

**Author's Note:**

> So far, 2 fills for fic_promptly with musical themes.  
> Prompt for Ch. 1: Any, any "I'm with the band."

You join your friends at the party. Actually you're not really a party animal. You're usually delivering pizzas, in fact you're often delivering pizzas to parties like this and it's a little awkward and reminds you in a strange way of who you are and who you are in relation to them.

But tonight you're at the party in another capacity, you're with the band.

You don't really look it, but then, you're sort of in between what you used to look like and what you know is supposed to be looking back at you in the mirror.

You play guitar, but in the band you play bass. It's a little bit experimental, and you're not sure if you're going to keep doing it. It's better than lead guitar--you'd never have the chops for that, but there's something a bit otherworldly that happens to you when you play, something you haven't been able to put into words yet, if you ever will at all.

It's almost like you get to float away. Be someone else. Be something else. But that doesn't make sense.

Does it?


	2. On the Quad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, "You play?"  
> Drabble

The person who stops in front of you in the quad is small and squat. There's something about them that makes you answer even though they're way too close to you. The small person gestures to you and your guitar case, and the guitar that's hanging from your neck right now, without you strumming it.

"You play?" they ask you.

"Uh, yeah."

"That's so interesting.”

Something feels off about this, something feels really wrong about this conversation.

You don’t want to say anymore to this person.

Your phone dings and it’s ominous and loud.

Nobody has your number.


End file.
